


Baby, It’s Cold Outside

by Kittie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Self Image Issues, Self depreciation, dabbles in a little dysphoria but not much, this is a lot of fluff, trans!genji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittie/pseuds/Kittie
Summary: Stake outs are the worst, especially during the holidays.But it’s a little more bearable with someone you like.





	Baby, It’s Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roughlycut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/gifts).



I really can't stay (but baby, it's cold outside)

I've got to go away (but baby, it's cold outside)

This evening has been (been hoping that you'd drop in)

So very nice (i'll hold your hands, they're just like ice)

 **_Bang_ **.

The sound is sharp, far too close. Genji’s body stiffens as the radio explodes into far too many pieces. He frowns, watching smoke and debris hit the round. They call him aggressive but look at Jesse McCree. A giant lap dog until he hits his limit. This limit being an older than dirt Christmas song.

Interesting.

“I was listening to that, Jesse.” Dark eyes flick sideways. The cowboy can be such an asshole, the current situation doesn’t lend to being a dick but lo and behold, McCree can always surprise him.

“Fuck you, Genji. That song is God damn garbage and--”

“You don’t want me to express my rampant sexuality by pretending your coaxing me to spend the night instead of bracing the cold snow, alone, outside?” Genji is not one to drawl but he notices the redness that floods Jesse’s cheeks. The man can become ruddy from breathing too fast but this is delicious.

Genji has been known to play the field. He knows the signs of attraction. The way McCree’s pupils expand and he clears his throat. Jesse wears his heart on his sleeve. It’s cute. Attractive. Addictive. It is the reason Genji found himself drawn to this mess of a man time and time again.

“You seem shocked that I know the background of your American music?” Genji pushes himself towards McCree, eyes dragging along the lines of his body. The button up he wears is a nice wine red, a simple contrast against tanned skin that Genji can’t help but slide a finger against, “I do have several social media connections. My Instagram is one of the most followed, let’s not talk about Twitter. Or ... was, really, before. I was quite the influencer but you wouldn’t know that. Would you?”

“I know you’re not trying to say--”

“I’m not implying anything, Jesse. You are.” Genji corrects, playing a hand over the center of McCree’s chest. He can feel the rapid beat of embarrassment rattling beneath his ribs.

Cute.

Adorable.

All of this for him. Commander Reyes might as well have wrapped his present in a bow. He may need to rethink what he is giving his commander for Christmas.  

“Genji…” McCree rumbles, the vibration traveling up Shimada’s arm. Genji has to swallow down the wave of pure want that spikes through him. Let it be known the appeal of a rumbled name far exceeds the blush gifted to him earlier.

This, however, is where the real fun begins.

“But this is a stake out. I do not believe Commander Reyes would appreciate us fucking on Blackwatch time.” Genji withdraws his hand, settling back on his chair facing a window. He tries to hide his playful grin but knows he does a terrible job of it.

Still, McCree’s groan means his teasing was well received and may pay out later.

\--

The stake out is long and bears no fruit. A few lower level drug runners come to and fro but nothing worth a raid. Energy bubbles beneath Genji’s skin as he finds himself antsy. While McCree, on the other hand, has since fallen asleep against his side. The image warms Genji in a way he hasn’t felt in far too long.

He likes this. A smile graces his lips as he pets one of McCree’s thighs that part so easily with a little coaxing.

“Are you asleep, Jesse?” He questions, dragging fingers closer to the subtle bulge that entices him. Ideally, one of them should watch but the number of cameras means he can look away to sate the energy that threatens to breach his skin.  

“No,” McCree’s feet arch and Genji watches the subtle shudder of his cowboy stretching without trying to move, “Something happen? I’m up.”

McCree is far too much like an overgrown mutt. Genji adores his puppy and will give him everything he can to keep him around.

Before the incident it was easy. They fell into bed multiple times. His past meant nothing to Jesse but now he’s more than half machine. He can’t fathom why the man gives him the time of day.

“Genji? You good there?” A hand rests against the back of his neck, there’s a cord there that keeps blood supplied to his brain. Genji stiffens and Jesse moves his hand without comment. Shimada relaxes slowly, heart pounding, “Baby, talk to me?”

“It is nothing, McCree. I was hoping we might…” Genji’s lips move but he can’t begin to form the words. His brows furrow as he looks back at the building they’re watching. No activity for the past hour.

Fuck.

“You know I don’t care, right?” Genji feels facial hair against his cheek, McCree slides up him like a damn cat. He should find this funny but the seduction has fallen from his bones. He feels stilted, unmoored in a sea where he doesn’t know his body. At least, while he was transitioning, he knew what to do to stop the ebb and flow of these thoughts but here— he has a man that he wants to be everything for and he can’t be away from his charging port for too long or his heart might stop.

Genji feels pathetic.

“You don’t believe me. I know. I’ve been known to be a liar and a cheat. And a thief. And… you know let’s not talk about that shit. Let’s talk about my handsome man,” The sleep thickens his voice but Genji still does not believe him. Eyes look away from Jesse as he rotates the chair towards him, “Hey, wanna look at me? I know you can, sweetheart. Pudding. Light of my life—“

“You are an embarrassment, Jesse McCree.”

“Yeah, But you’re looking at me so who really won?” 

Jesse does not lie, they’re looking at one another now. A hand moves to Genji’s shoulder and both of Genji’s hands tighten on McCree’s knees.

The kiss is soft, Jesse’s lips are chapped from the cold. It means nothing and everything, a grounding in which Genji has needed for far too long. When McCree pulls back, Shimada takes a shuddering breath. He has a weakness. A cowboy with a silver tongue and even better emotional support system than head ever known.

“There’s my man. You were teasing pretty bad, earlier. You think you might be down for a little—“

“I am unsure. I…”

Fingers brush against the metal. Angela’s work means he feels the toughness of farm worked skin. McCree has similar hands to Commander Morrison but he is unsure if the Strike Commander has as much blood under his nails as Jesse does.

“We don’t have to do a damn thing if you don’t want to. Hell, I’ll even take watch if you want to lay against me and take a little shut eye. God knows I’ve used you as a pillow for long enough.”

Genji thinks about the offer. He could soak in the warmth that McCree’s body constantly radiates or sit in front a cold mirror watching as no one rushes to and from the drug house in the bitter cold. Jesse did destroy his one and only form of entertainment.

“Fine.” Genji shifts as Jesse opens his arms, smile pulling against his cheeks.

“Glad to be of service, partner.”

“I wasn’t aware pillows talk. Or is that an American thing?” A laugh rumbles through Genji’s chest as he settles back to Jesse’s front.

“Nah, just a me thing. Hush it and snuggle, damn it.” 

“If I knew any better, I feel like you planned for this.”

“Nah. But since it is Christmas, Merry Christmas. Enjoy my body heat.”

“Thank you, Jesse. Merry Christmas.”


End file.
